


Untitled Wee!Winchesters Ficlet

by clex_monkie89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-13
Updated: 2006-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clex_monkie89/pseuds/clex_monkie89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or maybe it's nighttime and it's one of the times Dean climbs in the crib.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Wee!Winchesters Ficlet

Dean wakes up in the middle of the night with wet sheets and Daddy isn't there. Dean knows Daddy isn't there cause Daddy wakes up Dean and helps him change when he has an accident. But Daddy isn't there and so Dean has to change himself, but that's okay because he's a Big Boy now and he's almost old enough for school.

Dean climbs out of the bed and takes off his Big Boy Underwear, wet and sticky and cold, and pulls the blanket off the bed, leaving both on the floor in a dirty pile. Dean knows that Daddy keeps all their clothes in the big bag next to the bed, not the one by the door, so he looks through it until he finds some more of his underwear. He puts them on and grabs one of Daddy's big shirts and climbs back on the bed quietly.

Dean lays Daddy's shirt over the wet stain on the bed and climbs on it. He's too scared to sleep and he won't lie down so he just sits on the shirt and tries not to cry. He's afraid because Daddy isn't there and Daddy's always there and he wants his Mommy but he knows she went to heaven so he wants his Daddy cause Daddy makes everything better and he knows Auntie Katie is right down the hall but Auntie Katie isn't Daddy and she's not Mommy and—And Sammy is crying now and nothing else matters.

Dean is up and off the bed and at Sammy's crib before the first wail is even done. He presses his face against the bars and reaches an arm through to pet Sammy's head like Mommy taught him to.

"It's okay Sammy," Dean whispers to him. Sammy stops crying but he's still sniffing like he's about to start again any second. Dean tries to shush him and make him go back to sleep but Sammy's eyes are all wet and face is all scrunched up and Dean knows what to do then.

It takes him a few minutes and he almost falls twice but Dean manages to climb up the dresser and into Sammy's new crib with him. He's very, very careful when he lies down next to the baby because he still remembers Mommy and Daddy telling him that babies break easy, even easier than the cups he's not allowed to use yet.

Sammy's eyes are still wet but he's not crying anymore, just making small hitching sounds and Dean knows that it's his job to take care of Sammy cause that's what big brothers do. Dean kisses Sammy's head and lays a hand on his chest and tells him that everything will be okay because he wont ever let anything happen to Sammy and that Daddy wont either. He tells him he doesn't have to be afraid right now because Daddy wont let the monsters come back, that Daddy will kill them all because that's what he does.


End file.
